Jelbek Czarist Glory Party
| Seats2 Title = Governors | Seats2 = | Website = jktp.jel | politics = Politics of Jelbania | political parties = Political Parties of Jelbania | elections = Elections in Jelbania | }} The Jelbek Czarist Glory Party (JCGP) (Jelbék: Jelbék Kezré Támnr Prta) formerly known as the Jelbek Green Justice Party (JGJP) (Jelbék: Jelbék Vrné Rímsa Prta) is a major political party in Jelbania. The party was formed from the merger of the JGJP and the Jelbek Liberal Party (Jelbék: Jelbék Lofrkadé Prta) on June 1st, 3523 when the Federal Republic of Jelbania was dissolved following its defeat at the hands of Deltarian forces, and Jelbania joined the Deltarian Empire as a vassal state. The JCGP is committed to maintaining Jelbania's position within the Deltarian Empire and defending the Jelbek peoples. History The end of the Sebastian Empire of Jelbania Following the strong showing by the United Northern Union Political Union (UNUPU) (Jelbék: Krsyiji Krsyjogadnrkta Pntejogad) in Jelbania's 3515 elections, the Jelbek Green Justice Party split from this umbrella Jelbek nationalist party in early 3516. Kezkai Sagzi, an ethnic Jelbék conservative, founded the JGJP as a party dedicated to empowering a strong government with the tools necessary to protect Jelbania's environment. Though this environmentalist line was instrumental in the JGJP's quick rise to power in Imperial politics, the party was forced to widen its focus as it participated in government with the Jelbek Liberal Party, another sister-party derived from the old UNUPU. The JGJP and JLP committed themselves to lessening the power of the Sebastian emperors of Jelbania and empowering the underprivileged, undereducated Jelbek majority. In November 3520, the JGJP voted in favor of the JLP Imperial Twilight act that removed the Sebastian dynasty and created the Federal Republic of Jelbania. The Federal Republic of Jelbania and the invasion of Deltaria During the Republican period from 3520 - 3523 the Jelbek Green Justice Party served in government with the Jelbek Liberal Party. Domestically this was a period of major reform as the trappings of Imperial rule were thrown off, and Jelbek cultural norms were codified more broadly as Jelbanian law. Some of these reforms were vastly unpopular with Terran and Canrillaise-speaking ethnic Jelbanians, and the period was marred by wide-ranging arrests, executions (both literal and Jelbek, military defections, and unrest. Internationally the JLP and the JGJP famously led the nascent Federal Republic in rejecting the Deltarian Czar's claim to the title of "King of Jelbania." The Federal Republic's ultimatum to the Deltarian Czardom was ignored and led the honor-bound Jelbek leaders to throw themselves and thousands of their countrymen upon the Deltarian sword. Kezkai Sagzi, founder of the JGJP, who famously promised to kill 10,000 Deltarians in the war, was killed on horseback immediately at the start of the conflict by a Deltarian sniper. The utter defeat of Jelbania's military, hobbled by Jelbek insistence on "honorable" and traditional methods of warfare outdated by thousands of years, allowed Deltaria to easily occupy Jelbania. The Federal Republic collapsed and the Jelbek Green Justice Party disbanded in June 3523 after negotiating a peace with the Deltarian Empire. The Deltarian Kingdom of Jelbania and the foundation of the JCGP As Jelbania joined the Deltarian Empire as a vassal state on June 1st, 3523, the Jelbek Green Justice Party and the Jelbek Liberal Party were pressured by Deltarian authorities to reform themselves together as the Jelbek Czarist Glory Party. This new party, founded under the guidance of the more moderate politician Tri Grzoziklune, committed itself to maintaining Jelbania's position within the Deltarian Empire and defending the Jelbek peoples. Ideology Party leadership Category:Political parties in Jelbania